papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy, Chapter 1
WANDERER Act I: Remembrance Part I: Some Time Ago... A black screen. Whirring and ticking noises start to come in. They grow louder, but soon stop. A blade spins for a few moments, then stops, too. Footsteps. Then the sound of a cart being rapidly pushed down a hallway. Then nothing. Then a voice. Voice: 1... Silence. Voice: 2... A long pause. Voice: 3... The blade sounds starts again, and then slowly fades out to nothing. There are a series of bright flashes across the screen, all white. A second voice is heard. #2: Are we clear? #1: I believe so... #2: I can take off the bandages? #1: Whenever you are ready... There are the sounds of a man ripping many bandages off of himself. There is a loud scream from the second voice, then a punching sound as the camera snaps awake, showing a doctor being smacked against a wall by a teenager. He is an older boy, wearing only shorts. The uncovered parts of his body look red and irritated. He picks up a chair in the room as the doctor backs into a corner. Doctor: It's not me! Go after my boss! enraged: You told me I was ready! regretful: I was wrong! I'm sorry, please! The boy throws the chair down behind him and then takes two steps towards the door. worried: But you can't leave... The boy stops. Doctor: My bosses will kill me... The boy glares at the doctor. Patient: And they'll stop me if I don't leave... The doctor widens his eyes as the boy casually walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. The doctor drops to the ground in fear as the camera cuts out to the hallway. The boy runs down a hallway and then carefully turns a corner. He sees a couple doctors talking in the hall, so he charges forward and slides at their legs, tripping them. He jumps up and turns a corner, jumping over another doctor. He gets to the end of the hallway and makes it into an operating room. He drops on the floor to rest. Suddenly, the patient hears a voice coming from the hallway. It sounds as if it is coming from a device, as if the person was not actually there. Voice: Attention inhabitants of Colony 77, this is Lieutenant Dromas, or now as you must call me, General Dromas, and yes, that means Caldacon is fallen. He has abandoned you as has Jadero, head of Project Exodus. Luckily, this means the project will stop, and the torturing of countless victims will end. Expect to hear more about upcoming governmental changes after clean up from the great battle finishes. The voice fades out. The boy steps up as he hears more voices coming from outside the building. They are the voices of soldiers. #1: This is General Dromas' Special Task Force. By the authorization of General Dromas, this project and this building have been condemned. All persons must leave. I repeat: Project Exodus has been condemned along with this building, all personal still in the building must leave. #2: If you do not leave, we will be forced to take alternative measures. Thank you for your cooperation. The patient grimaces at this news. Patient: I should be happy... But Dromas... I trust him less than I trust Jadero... He opens the door and there is a flash of white light, then everyone goes black. Part II: January 4277 The same patient from the day of Dromas' coup is seen walking in a crowd of many people. It is dark and snowy, but everyone is required to gather for the monthly Peace Procession. He is wearing a hooded sweatshirt, sweatpants, and sneakers. His head is down, and he is not looking at anyone. No one pays much attention to him, either. He stops in the middle of a clearing of a bunch of people. Several of the Special Task Force's cars have already lined up for the procession. He stares at them and then sulks in a fit of depression. He doesn't look very pleased to be forced to do this. A soldier gets onto one of the cars and speaks into a microphone. Soldier: The procession will begin shortly. Sorry for the delays. The patient stands around for another moment, and sure enough, the cars begin to move moments later. He follows all the other people in the procession, all as eager to be there as he is. Suddenly, the cars stop in front of him, yet no one seems to care except for the members of the task force. Soldier: If you would kindly move out of the way. You're obstructing the Peace Procession, which is a violation of Law 2B: All persons must participate in the Peace Procession regardless of their age, gender, race, religion, social class, or other distinguishing qualities. The patient takes a few steps for and looks up for once to see that a young girl, about the same age as his, is blocking the procession. She drops some small pellets on the ground and then backs away. The pellets explode in a fist of smoke, further delaying the procession. Soldier: Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way... Figure: Or we can do it my way. She runs up towards the soldier and kicks him in the face, knocking him straight off the car towards the patient. Her arms start to glow red as she stabs them down into the car, destroying its engine. She jumps off the car as more soldiers get out and start to surround her. The patient sees her fighting the soldiers and his eyes widen. He raises his hands up to his face and looks at them. They are glowing with a faint blue light. He runs forward and jumps the barrier of cars between him and the ensuing fight. He lands with a fist in the ground and then punches his other hand at a soldier. A beam of blue energy ignites from his arm and knocks the soldier back. He continues the beam into a circle around him, sending it at several of the other soldiers. The girl notices him, and then simply continues fighting the other soldiers. As they continue to fight, a large tank arrives opposite to where the procession originated from. General Dromas steps out of it furious: What do we have here? The fight is already over: the patient and the girl have won. arrogant: Of course... Exodites... patient and the girl look at each other. Dromas: Arrest them... Patient: Who's gonna arrest us, huh? Dromas bites his lip. Dromas: I will do it myself if I have to... Patient: You couldn't if you tried? arrogant: Two Exodites together... in one place? You wouldn't dare resist! He takes a couple steps towards them, but the girl throws another smoke bomb and takes the patient off with her . When the smoke clears, Dromas sees that the two "Exodites" have fled. still furious: Synesta, Hedius... Go after them... Two soldiers standing behind Dromas start to walk off. Dromas: Where do you think you're going? Synesta: But boss... Hedius: ...you told us to go find them. Dromas: And how are you going to do that? Synesta: We don't know. Hedius: You didn't tell us. even more furious: OF COURSE I DIDN'T TELL YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE EITHER! He rolls his eyes in anger. Dromas: Take a Predator and search the woods for them. It's common for people to hide in those woods... Synesta: Yes boss. Hedius: Right away... The camera cuts to the former patient, lying on the ground of the aforementioned woods. He is lying on his back, the girl sitting on a tree stump near him. She seems to be waiting for him to say something. He looks up and sees her looking at him. Patient: Thanks for the help... Girl: No, you helped me... Patient: Well, I don't exactly get along with Dromas. Girl: No one does, except for his followers of course Patient: I knew Caldacon-- Girl: So did I... We're both Exodites, remember? The former patient pauses. Girl: You are an Exodite, right? Patient: Former subject of Project Exodus? Girl: Yeah, you got the idea. Which code are you? Patient: C... Girl: So you were early on... I'm A, which means we're only missing B... Patient: There's only three Exodites? Girl: Three Precursor Exodites, that is. All the rest came after Dromas' coup. There is more silence. The patient seems to be a little nervous. Patient: So what were you doing back there? Girl: Trying to find the others... You and B... Luckily, I found one of you. Patient: Any idea where B is? Girl: No idea... Patient: Wait, if you were A, then were you the first? Girl: Look, I don't talk about my time with Exodus... You ask too many questions anyways... My turn... What's your name? Patient: I'm Cosmo... Girl: Alexis... A... C... Cosmo: So that's not my actual name? Alexis: It is, but that's how they drafted people and chose what order they would be in... I guess I just go the short end of the string... Cosmo: Okay, one more question... What's next? Alexis: Now that he's found two of us, he'll surely try to eliminate us... Or he'll send his bumbling henchmen to do so... We can't go after him while he's looking for us, so we just have to wait for him... Cosmo: In the woods? With nothing to live off of? Alexis: No I have a camp set up about a half-mile from here... We just have to walk-- Did you hear that? Cosmo: Obviously not... She points to behind Cosmo. He turns around and sees a giant dog-like specimen running around in the woods. Two soldiers seem to be leading it. Alexis: Synesta and Hedius... Cosmo: ...and their pet? Alexis: A Predator, come on, we have to move... She turns around and starts to run off towards her camp. Cosmo follows her, continuously looking over his shoulder back at the Predator. He turns around to run forwards, but then halts to avoid stepping into a tree. He looks around, sees the Predator, and then turns around to try and find Alexis, but she is not there. He continues to look around for her, but then hears a growl and sees the Predator moving towards him, even though he hasn't been noticed by it yet. He runs off away from the Predator. Part III: The Next Day